


Kitchen Waltz

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Anon asked: can I maybe get some Aragon x Boleyn prompt # 8 (I know of your reputation all too well) thank uorLina finds Anne dancing in the kitchen and joins her.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Kitchen Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> These two are more adorable than I care to admit sometimes. I just really like soft!Aragon and soft!Boleyn. They’re both just really nice.
> 
>  **Nicknames:** Kit - Howard, Lina - Aragon  
>  **Ages:** Edward - babe, Kit - 20, Anna - 24, Anne and Jane - 26, Lina - 30

The Castle was a big place. Even though it was Lina’s place, with all of the queens living there, they all did their share to keep it in good shape and living condition. Part of that meant doing chores. For some of the chores, they alternated between them, while things like laundry, cooking, and grocery shopping were allotted to certain people and only certain people.

Today was Anne’s day to clean the kitchen. She didn’t completely mind that, but it got boring just sweeping and mopping and, _ugh_. So, to make things more exciting, she turned on some music. It was a trait she shared with Kit. The two of them _loved_ music, and couldn’t pass up an opportunity to play some. Setting her phone on the kitchen table and cranking the volume up, Anne set about her task.

Lina, in the living room reading the day’s paper, glanced up at the sound of music thumping from the kitchen. It must have been Anne’s day. Or Kit’s. No, Kit was in class right now. A small smile curled her lips as she set her paper down and stood. Leaning in the kitchen doorway, Lina crossed her arms and watched the show.

Personally, Anne preferred live music. There was just something about the crowd’s cheering, the live voice filtering through the microphone, the sound of a recording device dying. It was the best feeling in the world. Unfortunately, since live recorded music wasn’t as easy to come by, the studio recorded version would have to do. It still provided enough that she could do small dances as she sang along.

Hips waving to the beat, Anne bobbed her head as she wiped down the counter. Anna had done the dishes after breakfast that morning, so it was mostly the counters that needed cleaning. Easy-peasy. Well, except for this one spot, but Anne put a bit more elbow grease into it and soon, the counters were sparkling.

“Hell yeah,” Anne chuckled.

Counters clean, time to grab up the broom and do some real work. A new song filled the air as Anne snagged the broom from the kitchen closet and set about her task. Her head filled with the music and without realizing it, she started dancing along to the beat. Using the broom as her dance partner, Anne sang along to the words, forgetting for a moment why she even had the broom in the first place.

Lina laughed from her spot in the doorway. Anne was always a treat to watch when she was cleaning. She let the music sweep her away to someplace that had _nothing_ to do with cleaning and everything to do with the bass and guitar. It reminded Lina that Anne was a free spirit, back then, now, and forever.

A spin toward the door made Anne pause. “Lina!” she chirped. “Care to be my dance partner?” She held out her hand invitingly.

“I don’t know,” Lina replied teasingly. “I would hate to get in the way of your waltz with Senora Escoba*.”

Anne glanced down at the broom and leaned it against the table. This time she held out both hands with that cheeky grin of hers. “Come on,” she urged. “I won’t letcha fall or anything. I’m a very good dancer. Ask anybody!”

Lina rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile from tugging at her lips. “Yes, yes. I know of your reputation _all_ too well. The number of videos Jane has online of you and Kit goofing off is a testament to your skills.”

“I’m not hearing a refusal in that,” Anne said in a sing-song voice. She made no move for Lina’s hands though, waiting.

Both of them knew Lina would give in. And when she did, Anne’s grin only got bigger. “Don’t get too full of yourself,” Lina huffed. The bite was taken out by the way she let Anne pull her close.

“I’m not full of anything but love for the beautiful Lady of the House,” Anne pointed out, stepping into a proper waltz.

Lina followed her footsteps easily and they sang along to the songs coming from the phone as they danced around the kitchen. It wasn’t like the past. There were no bids for power, no pressure to bear a son, no isolation, no beheading. Just the two of them dancing in the modern day, twirling around the kitchen. With each spin, Anne dropped a quick little kiss to Lina’s lips or nose, or she leaned up to her forehead. Lina blushed adorably and that only spurred Anne to twirl them more often.

Jane tickled Edward’s belly for a moment as she stepped from the laundry room. He gave a gurgled laugh and Jane rubbed her nose into his. She glanced up when she heard music coming from the kitchen. Was it Kit’s day? No, she should still just be getting out of class. Anne, then.

Jane grinned.

Shifting Edward into one arm, she pulled her phone out with her free hand and turned on her camera. If Anne was doing chores, then she was dancing. Jane would never pass up a chance to get a video of any of her queens doing something that made them feel free.

Jane’s eyes widened when she peeked around the kitchen doorway. Lina was dancing with her this time! There was no way she was missing this. Making sure Edward was secure and comfortable, Jane tapped the bright red circle and recorded the two of them.

The air in the kitchen was peaceful. Lina liked dancing with Anne. They didn’t do it often, but Anne had a way of making her feel calm. Not when she was being boisterous, of course. Anne could be an absolute wild card when she wanted to be. But in times like this, with just the two of them, she was mellow. Mellow and comforting.

Anne nuzzled her cheek against Lina’s. Lina didn’t dance with her too often, so getting her like this was a real treat. Anne cherished when she could be like this with Lina. The two of them put on their strong faces for the rest of the household, Anne for Kit and Lina for everyone, but when it was just the two of them, there was no need for masks. The barriers fell until it was them, dancing, and the music.

The front door opening made them both straighten up. “Kitkat must be home,” Anne murmured. She didn’t pull away from Lina just yet.

“You’d best be getting back to cleaning the kitchen then,” Lina chuckled. “It’s her turn to make dinner and you know how she got when you made her wait last time.”

“How could I forget,” Anne laughed. “Still got bits of green in my hair from that escapade.”

Mutually, they let go of one another and stepped back. Anne was just in time to notice a shadow disappearing from the kitchen doorway and she wondered what that was about. No time to ponder as Kit bounced into the kitchen.

“Hey, Annie, hey Lina,” she called, setting her bag down on one of the chairs. “Need any help?”

“No, Anne’s got it,” Lina told her, sending a smirk Anne’s way. “She should be done with the kitchen by the time you’re ready to start dinner.”

Anne pouted, but nodded. However, before Lina could head back to the living room, Anne slipped an arm around her waist and leaned up to give her one more kiss. “Next time you wanna verify my reputation, just lemme know.”

Lina blushed all the way back to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> *Senora Escoba: Ms. Broom.
> 
> I swear to you, I had an angsty thought in mind, but I have no idea where it went. Hope you liked the fluff instead!


End file.
